A Train Ride To Remember
by JumoreJay
Summary: Lucy and Loke are on a long train ride to the other side of Fiore. Feeling rambunctious Lucy decides to initiate some "fun" with her favorite lion spirit. What will happen when things get hot and heavy and Lucy destroys one of his favorite silk dress shirts? HEHE Citrusy fun for everyone!
1. You Will Regret That

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

 **ONE SHOT, LOKExLUCY, CITRUSY FUN FOR EVERYONE! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED! MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAA!**

* * *

Loke's hand slipped out from under his head causing his head to fall forward. The action jolted him awake.

 _'Shit, I don't even remember falling asleep.'_

Something shifted in his lap, causing him to look down.

Lucy had turned her head towards his stomach, mumbling as her cheek rubbed against his thigh.

Loke couldn't help but stiffen a little, her face was so damned close to his groin. He choose to stare at her for a bit, taking in her features. Her golden hair was slightly askew, curled this way and that. Her soft pink lips slightly parted, a slight blush gave her slightly pale face some color as her eyelids fluttered slightly. Loke shifted in his seat slightly, uncrossing his long legs and recrossing them, left over the right this time, the heel of his shoe resting on the seat across from him in their private room on the train from Magnolia to Dawn City. The trek a long and arduous one, three day minimum and that was if they caught all of their trains.

His gaze traveled from her face, taking in the curve of her graceful neck. Followed it down past her ample breasts, her arm draped across herself still clutching the book she had been reading to him. He continued his leisurely pace down her torso, noting how her shirt had ridden up in her sleep, now well above her naval. Her sky blue pleated skirt, longer then normal, wrapped around her thighs just reaching her knees. And don't get him started on her legs, those long, long, gorgeous legs ending in her petite, bare feet. Her flats abandoned long ago, lost somewhere beneath the chaise lounge they currently occupied.

Loke picked up the book, not wanting to bend the spin any more then necessary. Placed the ribbon that Lucy had been using as a bookmark in between the open pages and set the copy of Homer's The Illiad on the shelf next to the lounge. He stretched his arms above his head, straining his shoulders and back to ease the tension that had built up from falling asleep sitting upright.

"Lucy, my love, it's late. I'm going to move you to the bed," he whispered, gently placing his hand on her shoulder and nudging it.

"mmmmmm..." was all he could hear as she snuggled further into his lap. His breath hitched as her cheek actually did graze his groin that time.

He slowly shifted himself out from under her, completely aware of how hard he had become from her innocent snuggling. His hand under her head as he made his escape, he laid her head down on the lounger as he repositioned his hands under her to carry her bridal style to the bed at the other end of the compartment. He was always amazed at how light she felt in his arms, almost as if she weighed nothing at all. Nuzzling his nose into the hair on the top of her head he breathed in the sweet aromatic scent of vanilla with a hint of strawberries. The smell brought out on a deep purring, starting deep within his chest and reverberating through his shoulders. _'All mine. She. Is. All. Mine.'_

Loke made his way over to the side of the bed and laid Lucy down gently, her head on the pillow. He made to pull away and found himself tangled in her arms. She smiled up at him, a soft, sleepy smile hitting her eyes and making them sparkle in the low light.

"I'm sorry for waking you Princess, but you were passed out on my lap and I though you might appreciate sleeping in the bed." His hands went to her arms gently trying to remove them from his neck thinking she was going to pass out again from exhaustion. Her arms wouldn't budge. Loke pulled away slightly to gaze upon her face.

She used her arms around his neck as leverage as she pulled herself up to meet his lips. Loke softened into the kiss, into her body as he realized she wasn't going to let him get away that easily. Not that he was complaining.

Wrapping his arms around her back, he pulled her flush against him, half off the bed, deepening the kiss. It was as if he was devouring her at the mouth. Fiercely gentle, not too rough but just an edge of hardness to it. Unspoken promises of what was to come as his lips crushed against hers. Teeth gnashing, tongues intertwining, as though they couldn't get enough of each other through the moans and desperate gulps of air that threatened the length of time they could keep their lips pressed to each other.

He removed one arm from her back to support them against the bed as he moved them both further onto the bed. His knee forcing her legs apart as she started to fumble with the buttons of his dress shirt. His suit jacket long abandoned on the posh chair across the room. Using the toes of one foot he forced the first of his shiney black dress shoes off, and then the other. Lucy still stuck on button number three, her handles trembling as she tried to maintain contact with his lips, as though her life depended on it. Loke smiled into her kisses as a devilish thought came to him.

Summoning just enough magical power to bath the room in the yellow light of Regulus' power, Loke ripped Lucy's shirt from her body. A gasp escaped her lips at the sensation of the fabric being torn from her over heated body, exposing her bare skin in a rush that she had never experienced before. _'Heh, if that is how he wants to play this, then fine.'_

Lucy drew upon her own magic, creating a softer yellow light that emanated from her body. She stopped fumbling with the buttons and instead bunched the silk fabric of his white dress shirt in her hands and pulled it in opposite directions. Buttons flew everywhere, the fabric starting to tear from the force. Loke hissed at the sensation. Breaking the kiss and grazing his teeth along her jaw, biting and nipping down her neck. "You. Should. Not. Have. Done. That." He whispered along her skin between nips, until he came to the crook of her neck, where it met her shoulder. Sucking and playing with that tiny parcel of skin he moved his hands down to grab her ass and pulled her hips flush to his. Forcing her to feel his erection. Creating more friction as he ground himself against her core, even with all of the layers of fabric left between them she moaned his name as she prayed to the heavens.

* * *

 **JUST A TEASER! THERE WILL BE ONE MORE CHAPTER, MAYBE TWO. DON'T HATE ME PLEASE... I WANT TO MAKE IT GOOD AND RIGHT NOW WITH HOW MENACING LOKE IS SOUNDING AFTER LUCY RUINING HIS SILK SHIRT WHO KNOWS WHAT WILL HAPPEN!**

 **PLEASE FEEL FREE TO REVIEW AND COMMENT, I LOVE FEEDBACK!**


	2. Stock Up

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL**

* * *

"You. Should. Not. Have. Done. That." He whispered along her skin between nips, until he came to the crook of her neck, where it met her shoulder. Sucking and playing with that tiny parcel of skin he moved his hands down to grab her ass and pulled her hips flush to his. Forcing her to feel his erection. Creating more friction as he ground himself against her core, even with all of the layers of fabric left between them she moaned his name as she prayed to the heavens.

Loke's hands began making their way back up her back, still with enough force to keep her pinned to him. His hands came upon her bra clasp and deftly unhooked it. Shifting his hips to press them further in to the bed, causing him to grind into her with even more force.

"Loke...," his name spilled from her lips, more of a moan, feral and filled with need.

He removed her black lacy bra, bringing the straps down her arms, baring her breasts to the super heated air between them. She moaned again and his magic caused sparks to flare around them. Abandoning her neck he brought his mouth to one of her rosy peaks, gently caressing it with his tongue as his right hand came up and fondled her breast. Suckling and teasing her nipple with his mouth he took her other into his hand and pinched, eliciting a deep, throaty moan from Lucy. The dueling sensations fogging her mind. The sweet gentle rush of his mouth, warm and moist caressing her to a pert, pointed tip. His hand rough, sending a jolt through her body, causing her to ride that fine line between pleasure and pain. Loke continued his ministrations blurring the line even further, causing Lucy to arch her back, forcing her body closer to him, the fog of her mind both needing more and wanting to stop.

Loke decided it was time for his revenge. _'That was my favorite shirt, lucky for her that it was hot as hell.'_ He smirked to himself. _'Lucky Lucy Heartfelia.'_

His hands made their way down to the hem of her skirt, his fingers curling under the light cotton material to find the edge of her panties, lacy and probably black like her bra. Moving his fingers under the materials, his hands on each of her hips, he bunched the material in each and pulled till it ripped from her body like her shirt. Shreds of cotton and lace flying through the air, pieces fluttering down around them. He had lain her bare to himself. Shifting his legs so his weight was on his knees, Loke leaned back.

"This is only the beginning. That was my favorite dress shirt. Your skirt and panties were a mere penitence compared to what I am going to do to you," Loke said, his voice gruff and deep, reverberating from deep within his chest. His hands came up and unbuttoned his collar, the only buttons besides his sleeve cuffs still attached. He began undoing his tie, the thin, red strip of fabric perfect for what he had planned.

Lucy could only stare at his body. He was lean but had a well defined chest and stomach, a slight tuft of ginger hair disappearing into down his pants, which barley hung from his hips. He pushed the fabric of his ruined shirt from his shoulders on let it fall onto the bed behind them but keeping his tie in his hands he leaned forward and took Lucy's hands in his. He wrapped the tie around one of her wrists, crossed it over the other, and back again as he tied her wrists together. He leaned farther forward, stretching his torso above hers, bringing her arms above her head he tied them to the wrought iron bed frame.

She lifted her head up to his chest, stretched taught above her. She licked his nipple, causing him to freeze above her. Lucy then began to drag her teeth across his chest, going as far down as her restrained position would allow her to go. When she could not go any father she gently bit into the flesh just above his stomach as a growl escaped Loke's mouth.

He made his way back down her body, shifting his weight back again so he towered above her. Loke summoned Regulus' power, bathing them both in the bright, golden light once more. Lucy had to turn her head away, her eyes shut because of how bright the small compartment had begun. When the room dimmed Lucy cracked an eye open and blushed at what she saw. Loke's pants were gone, he sat there in all his naked glory, hands on hips.

Gazing at her as she turned back to face him, he noted a blush spread across her face and smirked. Her body had a slight flush as well, hinting at how much she was enjoying this. Though he knew how turned on she was, the room was flooded with her sent, mixed with a hint of sex, it was intoxicating to breath in. The smell combined with the sound of her deep breathing, making her chest rise and fall, the mounds of creamy flesh trembling slightly. It was a feast for the senses.

Shifting his legs, forcing her legs to part further for him, he reached between the two of them. His hand brushing her sex. Her body jerked with the sudden intimate touch. His thumb began circling her clit, the small bundle of nerves opening to him. Lucy's breath hitched slightly, her lips parted with a small mewl. Continuing his attentions with his one hand, he wrapped his other around his length, rubbing himself along her folds, coating his shaft in her juices.

Applying pressure at her nub while continuing the tight circles, he positioned himself at her entrance. He leaned forward, bringing his face to her's Loke forcing their lips together once again with the same intensity as before. Lucy pulled against her restraints, wanting to touch him, wanting to run her hands through his hair, the fabric biting into her wrists. Before she could comprehend the sensation Loke thrust into her in a single fluid motion. Her mouth breaking contact with his as she gasped for air, the line blurring, her senses overwhelmed with the different pleasures and pain.

Loke brought himself back out to his tip and slammed back into her, his hands gripping her hips, roughly sheathing himself. Her body bucked beneath him, her nipples rubbing across his chest. His growl ripping from his mouth, filling the cabin, echoing back. His magic filling the room, sparking between them as it called forth Lucy's own magic power. Loke began pumping in and out of Lucy faster and faster. Lucy couldn't help but wrap her legs around his hips, crossing her ankles at the small of his back. Forcing her heels into his back, wanting him closer, his hands pulling at her hips, gripping with ungodly strength, undoubtedly bruising her flesh as they both tried to create as much contact as possible.

The magic in the room grew stronger as they both reached closer to their climaxes. Lightening and stars burst around the compartment as not only did their magic combine and battle but so did their bodies. Lucy screamed as her body released around Loke. Her walls clenching luxuriously against him. He could barely contain himself, picking up more speed, finding the spot within her that was a slightly different texture. Lucy's eyes flew open at the new sensation, the pressure in her lower belly building again. She continued to struggle, her arms pulling, trying to find something to claw, anything to claw, preferably the expanse of Loke's back. The fabric bit deep into her wrists, welting them but not yet drawing blood.

His pace quickened, rough and relentless. He captured her mouth with his, devouring her screams to god and his name, swallowing them down as she clamped down upon his member once more. It brought him to the edge and he released himself deep within her. The magic going wild through out the room. Raining down around them. Basking them in a brilliant white gold light.

As the light dimmed once more Loke removed himself from her sheath, bringing another gasp from Lucy's mouth.

"Oh Loke."

"Ssh love," he whispered next to her ear as he untied her wrists. Moving himself to the side he pulled her against his front and nuzzled his nose into her hair. She snuggled into his chest as he massaged her wrists.

"So much for my new panties," she spoke softly, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'll replace them during our stay over before we catch our next train," Loke spoke as he rubbed his nose into her hair again.

"Nah, don't bother, I'll count them towards payment of your shirt. It was one of my favorite shirts too," she smiled softly.

Loke chuckled, "I think I'll need to stock up on silk shirts then."

* * *

 **END.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed! Please let me know what you think. :)**


End file.
